The New Kid
by deadinside72
Summary: There's a new kid at Kadic, but why doesn't this new student want any friends? And why doesn't anyone know of this students past? Special thanks to PurpleLover and Jarkobubbles 83 plz read, first fic!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day like any other for the gang. Well, for four of them at least. They were just sitting on their favorite bench by their favorite tree. All of a sudden, Yumi came sprinting up to them.

"You guys! You'll never guess what I heard! I heard a new student is coming!" Their were choruses of "Now way!" and a squeal from a certain pink haired girl.

"Your dorks! The new student is already here! He got here early this morning, before any of us were up!" yelled Sissy. "Sissy, why don't you leave us alone, I'm not really in the mood to make fun of you this morning!" Ulrich yelled, already a little angry.

"Hello, Ulrich Dear! Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I just don't get why you hang out with these freaks!" "If you had real friends, you would understand!" After Ulrich said that, everyone burst out laughing. Sissy walked away after glaring daggers at all that were laughing and gave a conceited snort, all the time with her cronies by her side.

When the laughter died down, they started wondering out loud about the new student. "I wonder if it's a girl or boy" Odd said. "Well, Sissy said it was a he, so it's probably a boy" said Jeremy. "Jeremy, since when do we listen to Sissy?" questioned Ulrich. "True, true" answered Jeremy. "So, gender unknown, what do you think the new kid will be like?" Aelita said, finally getting a word in. "Well, I hope she or he thinks like me, ya' know, like a punk" said Yumi. "All I can say is that I hope the new kid isn't prep, like Sissy!" They all had a small laugh at that remark. "We gotta' get to class!" yelled Jeremy.

Meanwhile, in a dorm six stories up, sat a very distraught girl. The new kid, no doubt. "Oh shiz! I gotta' go to class!" she yelled. The girl had an hourglass build, even though you couldn't see that through the loose sweatshirt she was wearing. She had the hood of her sweatshirt up so no one could see her face. _'I only hope the teachers don't make me take the hood down!' _she thought. She then ran out of the door to her first class at her new French school.

Back with everyone but Yumi, they were sitting in their usual seats, Ulrich next to Odd, Jeremy next to Aelita. "Hello students" said Mrs. Hertz, "I would like to introduce you to Kadic's new student!" All of a sudden, a kid about their age stepped into the classroom. "Please introduce yourself to the class!" yelled Mrs. Hertz a little too enthusiastically. The person was a little hesitant, until the kid started to speak. "Um, hey." said a girlish voice in barely more than a whisper. The voice wasn't girlish as in sissy, high-pitched, but a nice sound. "My name is Rose. I just got here from Italy and I speak Italian, French, and English."

"Isn't that interesting, class? What are some of your interests?" said Mrs. Hertz. "Well, as you can see from my outfit, I like the color black" At this everyone took a peak at her outfit. She had on black cargo pants, black army boots, and a black sweatshirt that covered her hands and was very loose. "My other favorite color is purple. I like writing and music." "Oh, that's just great!" said Mrs. Hertz, as some of her students were starting to worry if someone spiked her coffee this morning. "Well, Rose, you can sit by Sissy, and please take down your hood!"

'_No...'_

**Author's corner: Hey, this is my first story, and I'm just starting with fanfiction. Please, I know this is boring and short, but it's crucial to the story! Anyways, this goes out to Jarkobubbles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Corner: Hey, people! I don't know if you like my story or not, but I really don't care if you don't like it! MUAHAHAHA! Sorry about that….lol. Well, here is the second chapter. I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! Sorry!**

Chapter 2

"Rose? Please take your hood off." said Mrs. Hertz, back to her normal grouchiness.

Rose went up to the teacher and whispered something into her ear. When the teacher pulled her face back up, she had on a sympathetic look on her face.

"Well, you may be excused from taking off your hood, then."

All the students were confused. Why didn't she take off her hood? Better yet, why didn't she want to? It was only the beginning of the school year, September fifth, and it was very hot out, so why would she keep a hood on? Those where the questions running through the four Lyoko children's' heads.

"Will Rose Levine please report to my office?" said Mr. Delmas through the loud speaker. There were shouts of "Oh's!" and "On her first day, too!" All the young girl did was get up and started walking out the door. The lyoko kids could already sense a troubling vibe coming off her.

"Well, I think I'm going to make friends with her." Whispered Aelita.

"Are you crazy!" Jeremy basically screamed at her, as he was a little scared of the new girl.

"No, I'm just being polite!" Aelita said and turned away from him. _'Gawsh, what did I do?'_ thought Jeremy. The new girl re-entered and went up to the teacher and said, "The principal just said I have my three end-of-the-day classes in 10th grade (A/N they are all in 9th grade, minus Yumi)." she said in a barely audible whisper, but, thankful for them, they were close to the teacher's desk.

"Okay, dear, now please have your seat." Miss. Hertz went on droning about the ecosystem, whilst Odd and Ulrich feel asleep.

"Aelita, I'm sorry, I'll go up with you to meet her." said Jeremy, desperate for a sense of forgiveness.

"Really?" said Aelita, her face brightening up.

"Sure, we'll go at lunch" he said, a little unsure of himself. Aelita almost shouted out in joy. She couldn't wait to have a new friend! The bell rang, the teacher gave all the students their homework, and the new girl was the first one out.

"Come on, Jeremy! You said you'd come with me!" she said in an over-exasperated voice.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Then Yumi made her way over to them.

"Hey guys, did you meet the new girl yet? I didn't." she said in a sad tone. Ulrich went and slipped his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind her.

"Hey." he said simply, smiling at her as she smiled back.

"Yeah, we met her, and she's really punkish. She was wearing almost all black!" Odd yelled.

"YES!" yelled Yumi. Everyone stared at her.

"What, I finally get to meet a true punk!" Everyone just chuckled and started walking to the lunch room. When they got there, it seemed as though the only two people talking were Sissy and Rose.

"….look, just because you're the principle's daughter doesn't mean you're cool!" they heard Rose say as they walked in.

"Yes it does! I'm way cooler than you, you have no friends!"

"Well, of course I have no friends, I've only been here for 5 hours, you've been here for years and years and you only have two!" she said and everyone burst out laughing. With that, Rose walked out of the lunch room.

"HAHA, she's good!" said Odd. With that they sat down to eat lunch and Jeremy said "We'll meet her later..."

**I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I feel so guilty! And thanks to all who reviewed, if you review every chapter, I might just mention you! You guys Rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey….I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter…..that makes me sad…..oh, well, those who did review rock and get some home-made cookies I'm making right now! Lol**

Rose's POV

'_Wow, so I was wrong, there are preppies in France…DAMN! Oh, well, I miss my friends' soooo much! I wish I could just go back to Rome…Oh, well, I guess not!' _ I walked out of the lunch room after my little 'encounter' with Sissy. She is one of the preppiest people I have EVER met. I hate her. I don't really want anyone to be my friend…….it was bad enough what happened last time….when they found out. God that was HELL! Anyways…I'm just going to sit down and listen to my MP3 player.

Ulrich's POV

"Hey, guys, you think the new girl is nice?"

"Umm…..Not entirely." said Jeremy with ease.

"Well, I wanna' meet her!" said Aelita and Yumi simultaneously.

"Do you guys want to go meet her now, cause I just saw her going into the forest…" said Odd.

"YES!" we all screamed, and snuck out of the lunchroom.

"Why do you think she's in the forest?" I asked, as a distraction. As Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita shouted out what they think to each other, I pulled Yumi aside.

"Hey, what was that for?" she questioned me, quite mad.

"This." I said simply and placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. She kissed me back, but we were soon interrupted by a "Hey, love birds, lets go!" from Odd. We blushed and followed after the others.

Yumi's POV

I can't wait to meet the new girl! Wait…maybe I should get her name! Dur that would be smart!

"Hey, I forgot to ask, what's her name?"

"Oh, her name is Rose." said Aelita, giddy with excitement.

"Oh! I like her name!" I said. Rose is a very pretty girl.

"Hey, do you think she'll be our fri…" I was cut off by a loud "SHHH!" from Odd.

"What?" I asked in a hushed tone. He pointed to something and I looked. Far away, in the distance, laid Rose. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping, even though her mouth kept moving.

"Let's move a little closer." advised Jeremy. We moved closer to the sleeping girl, only to find out she wasn't sleeping at all! She was singing! And, my gosh, was it one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard!

"She has such a beautiful voice…" murmured Aelita. We all nodded our heads in agreement. Soon we were close enough to hear the words.

"_Your subtleties…They strangle me…I can't explain myself at all…And all there was…And all they'll need…All I don't want to need at all…The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving, Maybe it's best you leave me alone, A weight is lifted, on this evening, I get the final blow…When darkness turns to light…"_

"Hey, I know this song!" I shout out, forgetting that Rose was sleeping. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked at her. She started to get up and said "What are you doing here?" She said it in a gentle tone. I see here press a button on her MP3 Player.

"Well, we just wanted to come see if you'd like to be our friend!" said Aelita with a HUGE smile on her face.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Aelita's face deflated, "I can't really have friends right now." she said in a sorry tone. After seeing Aelita's happy face deflate, Jeremy started getting mad.

"What do you mean you can't really have friends right now?" said a very pissed off Jeremy.

"Look, I just can't, ok?" said the girl, her voice losing its sorry tone.

"No, it's not ok!" I yelled, and then she turned and ran away. Oh, god, I think we made her cry. I would feel so guilty if I made her cry…

Aelita's POV

Once I realized she ran off, I felt so guilty!

"Maybe we should go after her?" I said cautiously.

"Why should we, she yelled at you!" yelled Ulrich.

"I think we made her cry…" said Yumi guiltily.

"Plus, she didn't yell at me…" I said. That's when the boys realized their mistakes.

"Let's go…" said Jeremy with a sigh. We started walking towards the path which she ran. When we got there, we saw her walking, listening to music, no doubt. Then we saw Sissy running up behind her.

"Rose, look out!" I screamed. But it was too late. Sissy came up behind her and pulled down her hood… OH MY GOD! I got a good look at her face, but then she ran away. What I saw was a girl with curly light brown hair cascading to her shoulders, a pout on her lips, and beautiful, striking blue-green eyes that looked like glass… She was beautiful. But there was one little thing wrong with her beautiful face…

**Author's Corner: Today in the Authors corner, we have my friend Jarkobubbles84. Say "Hi!" JB! (JB is short for Jarkobubbles84) **

**JB: HI! I am Buddha, hear me ROAR! Roaring sound comes from JB**

**Me: Umm….ok? Anyways, I want you people to review! I kinda' left you with a cliffie…HAHA…sorry, having an evil day. LOL. **

**JB: I want pudding!**

**Me: Never mind, say the dang disclaimer!**

**JB: Well, fine, but Buddha doesn't like it! Deadinside72 does NOT own Code Lyoko… thankfully…**

**Me: HEY! slaps JB over the head with a potato HAHA, potatoes! **

**JB: Mommy, I want a pancake!**

**Me: Okay, 1) I am NOT your mommy, 2) If you want a pancake, go liquidize your head and pour it on a griddle! (What did I tell you, evil day!) Haha, I think I made him retarded…WOOT! Lol. Hope you liked it, if I get enough reviews, I'll update soon after!**

**JB: Wow, I'm not retarded anymore! can hear me mumble 'DAMNIT!' in the back round Hey, your Author's Corner is almost a page long! WOOT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my next chappie! **

Authors POV

……Bruises…..Bruises covered her beautiful face. Her delicate pale skin had black and purplish-blue bruises. Everyone around her gasped and they could all see tears running down her cheek. She lifted her hood over her head as quickly as she could, and she ran. She ran in the direction of the forest. Everyone looked shocked, while Sissy just walked away, smiling a smug smile.

"Oh.My.God….." said Aelita. Everyone agreed with what she said.

"I think we should go find her." said Ulrich. They all nodded and headed into the forest. When they got there, they could faintly hear her mumbling something.

_Much like suffocating  
Much like suffocating  
Much like suffocating  
(I'd send the pain below)  
Much like suffocating  
(I'd send the pain below)  
You used to run me away  
All while laughing  
Then cry about the fact  
Till my return  
But long before having hurt  
I'd send the pain below  
I'd send the pain below_

They walked over to her hesitantly, and then she looked up. Crystal tears left silver lines down her face, and when she saw them, her eyes widened. She tried to run, but Odd grabbed her arm.

"Where did you get those bruises?" he questioned her, not beating around the bush.

"Why do you care! Why can't you just leave me alone! My life is none of your concern!" she said, and then her voice started getting desperate as more tears slipped down her porcelain skin "I just want to finish school and start over! Please, just leave me alone!"

"We just want to help! Your not alone, will you please tell us who did this to you!" screamed Yumi. The tears started coming faster and faster as she mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" said Jeremy. She looked up, with the emotions of pain, sadness, and spite were in her eyes. They could barely look into her eyes, because they were burning holes into them. Her beautiful eyes were now turning a pale bluish-gray.

"It was…."

**Author's Corner**

**HAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Muahahaha! Anyways, I am dedicating this chappie to LiStEn To YoUr HeArT, who is a good friend of mine….and I had nobody to dedicate it to..dodges marshmallows being thrown by her NOT THE MARSHMALLOWS! I was only kidding….hehe….maybe…OW! Ok, well, I will have the chappie up when I get AT LEAST 3 reviews….the more reviews, the longer the chappie! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the newest Chappie…Sorry it took so long, stupid writers block! **

"It was…." Rose took a big breathe and continued "my brother…" Everyone gasped around her.

"But…but why?" questioned Odd. She let out her previous breath and took another big one.

"Because, I'm different. Because I'm weird, I'm not good enough." By now, tears were streaming down her face. "Because I'm not normal! Because they don't love me…I'm not like family to them!" Now she was screaming, but Ulrich went over to her and let her cry into her shoulder. He looked to his girlfriend for confirmation, and she looked okay with it.

"Wait…You just said them, but you said it was your brother…" pointed out Aelita. She stopped crying and looked up.

"That's because my dad does this too, but he didn't give me these bruises…" she said, looking terribly downcast. She sniffled her nose and looked down again, sitting down on the hard ground.

"Great, now you people will never want to hang out with me…and if you do, it will only be out of pity!" she yelled. She started to get up and run, but Jeremy caught her arm in a firm grasp.

"We never said we wouldn't be your friends!"

"Yes, but you never said you wouldn't pity me either." she said and walked away, but the continued to follow her.

"Why can't you except the fact that I want you guys to go away?" she said, her tiny voice almost loss under the sound of their shuffling shoes. Odd once again stopped her, this time grabbing her shoulder instead.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we don't pity you and that we want to be your friend?" said Odd, in a demanding yet subtle attempt to make her listen. She turned, tears in her beautiful eyes once again.

"You really mean that?" she said, hanging on every word they were about to say.

"Of course!" said Aelita. They all looked at Rose's face, pending whether or not she would become the newest addition to their group.

"Well, if you really mean it, then okay…" she said, a little unsure of herself. All of the lyoko gang, excluding the newest member, starting cheering in a state of jubilee and bliss. Then the cheering slowly died down, and all the original lyoko gang looked at each other each thinking the same thing: should we tell her?

"Umm, Rose, we have something to tell you…" said Jeremy, but before he could get to explaining, his ever-so-famous laptop started beeping, signaling an attack.

"Why don't I explain on the way?" said Odd. Jeremy looked at Rose.

"Do you know how to skateboard?" As an answer she just nodded, totally oblivious to how much danger she was really getting herself into.

**Okay, short chapter, like all my others. But you guys have to remember, this is a dramatic scene and dramatic scenes should not be put with other parts of the story, they should be left by their lonesome. Next chappie will probably just be skipping the whole Lyoko trip thingy, and having fluff….Probably Y/U mostly, and some R/O, 'cause I didn't know who else to put her and him with. LOL, maybe a tiny bit of J/A. 'Till next time, fair readers. Also, a reminder, I need reviews or I will not update…. DON'T BE A GHOST READER! _Bye_**


End file.
